


Champions

by wendyXmii2



Category: mii2
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyXmii2/pseuds/wendyXmii2
Summary: Domundi won the star battles. But what happens after? Why does Tommy feel so empty even though they won?
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Kudos: 30





	Champions

Champions.

Sunday the 15th of November, Rov Star Battles day. They started the day well with a 2-0 victory and got through to the finals. The Domundi fans were going wild, Aof even pointed out the numerous messages on YouTube and Facebook live. The first battle of the finals went smoothly as well, they were hyping each other up. One more win and they would be champions! But as it turned out, Arai na stomped them instead in the following game. Morale dropped a bit, and the whole team turned a bit tense. Especially Tommy. 

"Don't let them take the dragon, maxx, we need it to push the towers." Frantically bashing at his phone, Tommy tried to guide his team as best he could. "Watch it, they are hiding in that bush, P'Park, try to lure them out." This teamfight would most likely decide the match, and after a bad start, they were still a bit behind on gold and items. "P they are at the red buff, Omen is isolated, get him!" Tommy charged in and popped his ultimate, pounding on his auto attack button. "P'Zee get their marksman, P'Mark beam them, P'Maxx start on dragon." Sweat was trickling down his face whilst he was giving out 'orders'. 

"YES, ok leave the last 2, get the dragon now." He moved towards the dragon and leaped towards it. Park warded off the 2 remaining enemies whilst they killed the dragon. Together with the summoned dragon they now moved through the middle lane. "We need to get at least those two towers from this dragon, to get on the same level again." His whole body was tensed up, muscles strained from the pressure and his mind in a superfocus.  _ We can't lose this, we just can't. Please god, let us win this!  _ His thoughts were on one thing only, to win. They spent so long practicing each day, researching the other teams, trying out different compositions. Was it all for nothing? 

They approached the second middle tower, crushing it easily with three of the opponent's team still dead. Inner tower next. "P'Park, charge him!" Tommy followed in almost directly after, diving underneath the tower whilst Zee killed it. One more person down. The dragon still had about 65% HP left. Could they finish it right here? "GO FOR THE ENEMY CORE! Give everything you've got! Attack, gogogogogo!" His thumb couldn't mash the screen any faster than it already was. One hero of the opposite team ressed, then another. "P! Stop them!" The enemy core was on 35% HP. Maxx died, Zee on low health. Ignoring the heroes now, they went all out. 

"YESSSS, we have done it!" Screams were all around. He jumped up on the sofa, and flew towards Park, giving him a tight hug. He was jumping up and down in absolute exhilaration, and Zee soon joined them. After the initial hug, Tommy slumped down on the sofa, overcome with emotions he had tried to contain. His glasses he had on a second ago disappeared, god knows where. He saw Park and Zee giving each other a high five, coming to hug him again afterwards, knowing he needed some support. His last barriers broke as he crumbled down in their embrace, tears flowing. This was truly the best feeling.

After he managed to control himself again, they talked for a bit with the hosts, and with Plan, the leader of the Arai na team. Park made them take a selfie with him as well, to celebrate their victory. Updates on their social media was next, obviously. Aof sneakily made a video of their reactions when they won. Tommy quickly shared it on his IG, and responded to Aof on Twitter. He had a Line message from Jimmy too, and he responded to that. Whilst the rest were still bubbling from their victory, Tommy couldn't help but feel… sort of empty now. Like something was missing.

He said the others goodbye, and made his way to his new house. Why was he feeling so .. void inside? He scratched his head whilst searching for his keys, when his phone dinged. Another message on Line, which he answered, but he couldn't take his eyes off of one particular Line ID in the list. ….Jimmy…. His heart made a weird sort of hiccup. He missed him. Resolutely turning around, he made up his mind. He was going to Jimmy's condo instead, to celebrate. Once there, he became anxious. What if Jimmy didn't have time for him? Was he even awake? He knew that Jimmy once said he was always welcome, but was that still the case? 

After a few minutes of fidgeting around in front of the condo, he decided to Line message first, but before he could, the door opened. "Tommy? What are you doing here? Come inside!" Jimmy practically dragged him inside. "Congratulations on being champions! I'm so proud." Before he knew it, he was embraced by an overly excited puppy. Jimmy literally couldn't stop bouncing around, pulling Tommy's mood along with it. Smiling from ear to ear, he thanked him, his empty feeling slowly disappearing. He came home. 

If anyone would ask later on what happened, he couldn't have answered it. All he knew is that he acted on instinct, and something that felt like pure desperation. The emotions that came free after hugging Jimmy and feeling like he belonged needed an output, and he only knew one way. Pulling back slightly, he quickly kissed Jimmy on his cheek, not daring to get closer. After all, they weren't acting now, and he wouldn't know how Jimmy would feel. Whilst he once joked about him being afraid of love, it did hold a shred of truth to it. He tried to gauge Jimmy's reaction, but he could only see the slight surprise on his face. 

"Umm.." Tommy let go of Jimmy, his eyes cast downwards. "Sorry, that happened on the spur of the moment." Hearing a grunt from Jimmy made him look up again, a hand being drawn around his waist. He gulped. "Do it again." Jimmy raised his eyebrows in a taunting manner. "Wh..-what? Tommy's eyes became as big as golf balls, almost falling out of their sockets. He tried to scramble back, but Jimmy held him in place. "Do it again." His tone now different, almost pleading. "But I...why?" He didn't get to finish his question. Jimmy's other hand grasped the back of his neck and pulled him towards himself, lips barely touching, tentative.

For some reason, those soft, careful kisses felt like a world of difference compared to the acting ones. More sincere. A few more followed, still cautious, but attentive. It was more than Tommy could take, but at the same time also not enough. He pulled at Jimmy's locks, deepening their kiss. Taking Jimmy's bottom lip between his teeth earned him a low growl, and he looked up into his eyes, desire flowing in them. An ocean of yearning came crashing over him, as if this unlocked what was in his heart all along. Jimmy, his Jimmy. He pulled his head back down, crashing their lips together. Gone were the soft kisses.

Jimmy seemed to get the hint, as he traced his tongue over Tommy's lower lip, asking for access. Granting his request, he sighed into the kiss, letting Jimmy take the lead. He grabbed the back of Jimmy's shirt, letting his hands roam underneath it. The flame inside only grew as their tongues entwined. Gasping for air a good minute later, Jimmy went for his neck instead, sucking and licking his way downwards. "Hnnnghh, Jimmy…" he pulled at Jimmy's head, desperately seeking his mouth again, there was no stopping it. He sucked on his lower lip, tasting every inch of it.

Jimmy all of a sudden lifted him up, his hands firmly grabbing his ass, and put him down on the kitchen counter carefully, mouths never parted. His legs still around Jimmy, he locked his feet, and pulled him even closer. Their jeans brushing against each other, the friction causing Tommy to moan softly. "Jimmy, I…" A loud bang caused them to almost jump apart. "What on earth was that?" Jimmy's voice sounded rather rough, hoarse even. The moment lost, they looked at each other, as if that would solve the millions of questions that were roaming around in Tommy's head at the moment.

Jimmy caressed his head softly, "Did you already start to overthink, hmm?" He looked at Jimmy, scared of being judged, but all he saw was the Jimmy he knew. Eyes in crescent shape, smile on his face, heart on his sleeve. The Jimmy he loved. "What does this mean though…" He was still somewhat trying to control his breathing, struggling to control his emotions. "It means whatever it means. We will learn by time, there is no need to worry about stuff that hasn't happened yet. As long as we are happy with who we are, it's fine with me." He kissed the top if Tommys head. "Let's take it slow, ok?" Tommy could only nod, afraid he would burst out in tears again. "Let's watch a movie, shall we?" He lifted Tommy off the counter, and took him to the sofa. 

Yes, time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Mii2 oneshot. First one I've made. Hope people like this


End file.
